The invention is directed to a method for a calculation of a decision result for a field/frame data compression method, wherein chronologically successive picture values of picture elements from a picture detail of a picture that may be moving on a case-by-case basis in a line jump scanning are recorded in picture lines of two fields that can be combined to form a frame, and whereby the field/frame data compression method is applied to the frame given a positive result of the decision but is otherwise separately applied to the two fields.
A method of the said species can be particularly employed for the transmission of high-resolution digital video signals whose transmission ensues, for example, with a bandwidth of 120 megabits per second given employment of a data compression by the factor 8 in order to reduce the data rate required. Data composed of luminance values and chrominance values of picture elements are thereby transmitted compressed by utilization of the correlation between neighboring elements. For example, a discrete cosine transformation can be employed for the implementation of the data compression method.
In the periodical SPIE, Vol. 594, Image Coding, 1985, the authors H. Hoelzlwimmer, W. Tengler, A. V. Brandt have disclosed a data compression method under the title "A New Hybrid Coding Technique for Video Conference Applications at 2 Mbit/s", wherein video images recorded in the line-scanning method are coded with a discrete cosine transformation. Image blocks of 16.times.16 picture elements are thereby transformed.
In the line-scanning method, two fields are recorded that are combined to form a frame. Given a picture detail that is not moving or is only slightly moving, the frame is transformed for the implementation of the data compression. The two fields are separately transformed particularly given a dominating horizontal motion in the image detail in the direction of the picture lines. A method is thereby required to arrive at a calculation of a decision result for the field/frame data compression method.
Under the title "Coding strategies based on DCT for the transmission of HDTV" in the Proceedings of the 2nd International Workshop on HDTV, L'Aquila, 1988, the authors M. Barbero, M. Stroppiana, S. Cucci have disclosed a method for a calculation of a decision result for the field/frame data compression method wherein the data rate is optimized according to the mean quadratic error of the signal-to-noise ratio.
Under the title "Comparison between progressive and interlaced scanning for a future HDTV System with digital data rate reduction" in the Proceedings of the 2nd International Workshop on signal processing of HDTV, Vol. 1, Scuola Superiore G. Reis Romoli, Feb. 20 through Mar. 2, 1988, the authors D. Westerkamp and H. Peters have disclosed a method for a calculation of a decision result for a field/frame data compression method which employs the plurality of coefficients unequal to zero in the transformed block for evaluation.
Under the title "A 15 Mbit/s codec for component video signals" at the Picture Coding Symposium PCS'88, Turin, Italy, Sep. 12 through Sep. 14, 1988, the author E. Peters has disclosed a method for a calculation of a decision result for a field/frame data compression method that employs special coefficients of the motion for estimated motion vectors.